


Pop The Question

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	Pop The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)

They’ve been engaged for a good long while, originally they had planned on getting married within a year of Armie’s proposal, but as with most things, life had gotten in the way a bit.

Instead of getting married, they’d been busy settling down, buying an apartment, both of them advancing in their careers, selling their apartment and buying a house, then they’d adopted two of the cutest kids Timmy has ever seen — no, he’s totally not biased, how dare you? — and there had just never been enough time for a wedding.

Until now.

It’s perfect timing, really. For once, they’ve got nothing lined up, no promotions to strive for, no big family arguments that could throw a wrench in the works of organizing a big celebratory get-together.

Timmy knows that Armie loves him, but he also knows that Armie has gotten comfortable with them just being engaged and never doing the actual marriage part. So he knows that if he were to ask him if they should start planning it now, together, Armie would probably tell him there’s no rush, they could wait a little longer. 

Not because he doesn’t want to  _ be _ married, truly Timmy does know that for a fact, it’s more the actual  _ getting _ married, and all the work — not to mention money — that would go into planning and hosting a wedding that would get him to hesitate.

So naturally, because he’s a little impatient, Timmy decides to plan all on his own. 

They don’t really need anything fancy, he’s never imagined a big church wedding for himself, and he knows Armie didn’t either. Back when they’d first gotten engaged, Armie had mentioned that he’d rather not do the church thing, too many bad childhood memories tied to them, that even something as joyful as a wedding couldn’t completely overshadow. 

He also knows that Pauline got ordained recently, it was something to do with a role and she’d always been surprisingly method, so he didn’t really have to think twice about asking her to be their officiant.

The venue is also easily taken care of — one of his colleagues owed him a favor, and his family happened to own a winery upstate that was absolutely perfect. 

Their friends and family have all been invited, and sworn to secrecy, and he’s honestly so fucking surprised that none of them have spilled the beans yet. Because usually when he’s tried to plan surprise parties or anything involving keeping secrets, they’ve all fucked up one way or another — Armie always tried to  _ act  _ surprised, bless him, but it was hardly the same as actually  _ being _ surprised.

The marriage license is basically the only thing he won’t be able to take care of by himself, since Armie has to be physically present for that whole process. But that’s alright, he’s got the appointment booked, and they can go straight from the county clerk’s office to their wedding, it’ll be great. 

All that’s left really, is asking Armie to marry him.

He’s not nervous, as much as he’s giddy with excitement. He  _ knows  _ Armie will say yes, but he does worry about him feeling overwhelmed or a little backed into a corner. He doesn’t actually want to force Armie to marry him, so he’ll have to make sure that when he says yes — because he will — it’s because he actually wants to, and not because he feels he has to.

Timmy also knows that if the roles were reversed, and Armie had planned a surprise wedding for him, yes he’d be  _ shocked, _ but he’d also be so fucking happy, and touched, and happy and, well, you get the idea.

When he first got the idea to propose with a ring pop, he’d laughed himself to tears. It was perfect, and honestly so very _ them _ . Sweet, sappy, and unconventional. 

Plus, there really was no need for him to go out and get another set of engagement rings, the ones they already wore were absolutely gorgeous, and since they’d be adding wedding bands just hours later, it would just be a complete waste of money.

The day of the proposal, Timmy is so full of energy, he’s hardly able to keep still. Even the kids notice, and ask if he’s got ants in his pants, making him laugh. 

The kids will be staying with Timmy’s parents for the night, so that him and Armie can get some privacy. Armie obviously thinks it’s all just a ploy to get them laid, and that is definitely on the agenda, but before any of that, Timmy has got  _ plans _ .

He makes Armie’s favorite dinner, brings out their favorite wine, in their favorite glasses, he’s even got Armie’s favorite flowers neatly arranged on the table. Timmy can practically see the wheels turning in Armie’s brain as his eyebrows climb higher and higher on his forehead, frantically wondering about which special occasion or anniversary he’s forgotten. 

Just as Armie is about to open his mouth to ask, Timmy beats him to it, sliding the, slightly larger than normal, ring box with the truly dazzling neon green ring pop inside across the table with a smile.

He can’t help but chuckle to himself at the truly baffled look on Armie’s face when he opens it, he really should have thought to film this. 

“What?” Armie blinks down at the ring in confusion. “Timmy? What’s this?”

“Marry me?” Timmy asks softly, and the bigger Armie’s eyes get, the wider Timmy’s smile becomes.

“You,  _ what _ ? I - but, we’re already engaged?” Armie both looks, and sounds, so confused, that Timmy can’t stay seated anymore.

He gets up, and then promptly sits himself down in Armie’s lap, kissing him softly on the cheek.

“I know we’re engaged, babe. But I really want to be your husband,” He can see tears welling up in Armie’s eyes, and presses another couple of kisses onto Armie’s slightly parted lips. “I’ve got everything planned already, so if you say yes, we get married tomorrow.”

Timmy knows that as soon as the word registers in Armie’s brain, he’ll look at him as if he’s grown a second head, then he’ll repeat it in a high pitched voice, while he stutters all cutely, and then his voice will most likely crack somewhere in the middle. 

And sure enough. 

“ _ T-T-Tomorrow?! _ ”

He can’t help but smile at the predictability, but then he does know his partner pretty well — after all, they’ve only been together for about 9 years.

“Mhm, tomorrow. We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?” Timmy says softly, kissing Armie one final time, smiling into the kiss as he feels Armie kiss him back this time. “So what do you say, Hammer, want to get married?”

“Yes. One hundred percent, always,  _ yes _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Timmy gives Armie a Ring Pop and plans their future wedding (alternate universe-kid)
> 
> There wasn't really much of the kids in this fic, but they're there in spirit! Hopefully that counts 😂
> 
> Also, disclaimer, not American, so I have no clue how the whole marriage process works for you over there. Though I'm preeeeetty sure you can't just show up, get a marriage license and then get married the same day? Unless it's Vegas, obviously. So you know, if that's impossible in reality, let's just call it creative licensing aka I do what I want. 
> 
> And now to sound like a youtuber - I hope you all enjoyed this, if you did, don't forget to leave a comment, hit the like button, and subscribe if you haven't already. I'll see you all in the next one, bye!


End file.
